My Final Cannon
by ET.Azure
Summary: My name was Lila Pitt. I died during the 67th Hunger Games. I am no longer angry, nor woeful or even pity my situation. I no longer feel. I am now just a body dead, in an oak coffin, under a mound of earth, alone. I used to be free, happy, alive. I do not want to be forgotten; If I become forgotten I am nothing. I want to be a memory. So this is my tale.
1. Chapter 1

**My Final Cannon.- The Blood Of Death. **

My name was Lila Pitt, it is not any more. I no longer have a name, but it says Lila Pitt on my head stone so that is what I will call myself. I used to live in District 6 and am now too living in an oak coffin there. My story is painful and fills me with nausea but it must be told if I am to be remembered. I was reaped for the 67th Hunger Games when I was 13 years old. I then died two weeks and 4 days later. I'm not going to lavish my story up in sugar or gore or even woe. No, this is my tale of my death. And it will not be changed.

* * *

I emgered from my tube up into a shallow breeze. Light blundered my eyes,the sun glaring into me. But I did not close them, I couldn't. If I did hen my 60 seconds was up, I would be less prepared and easier prey. I was already easy prey, but I couldn't become less weak at any cost.

My eyes soon got used to the light when the countdown started. 60, 59, 58, 57, 56... I flickered my eyes around the surrounding Arena. All 24 of us were in a hot, humid clearing. There was only a littering of boulders, scrubs and lots of dirt. The harsh wasteland strechted as far as I could see. The rocks soon made up boulders and hills, with only a fe prickly trees and bushes surviving. The sun as larger and hot than natural aand the sky was bleched a shocking shade of yellow. 37, 36, 35... The countdown continued. Next i hglanced at the Cornicopia, it shone golden and strong in the light. It was fanishoned into a snake seeming thinner but longer then normal. It was poilled with sharp, heavy, deadly weapons that would kill any one with the lightest swing. Even the slingshots would easily kill. Surronding the weapons was hampers, crates, sacks of food. The backing heat realised the deliocous smell 50 meeters away, to me. Then surrounding the mouth-watering food were about 9-11 backpacks, ranging from mighty hiegths to one i vould carry on one shoulder. I zoned in one one of the smaller peach-coloured ones about 30 feet away. 23, 22, 21, 20, 19... I only had 18 seconds too see my oppents. I remembering thinking of many swear words my mother had told me never to say, when I noticed a Distrcict 4 Career girl tlo my right. Her brown hair was pilled on her head but strands waed in my direction. She shot me a threatening snigger when she saw me staring at her. I couldn't get killed by her, I knew she would play-more like torture- her food. I broke our eye contact and scanned the tribute to my right. It was only District 12's boy, his knees shook and his skin had turned a pale yellowy-green. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Suddenly a hollowing sound of a gong rang throught me. I automatically sprinted towards the back-pack. I leaped down into a roll grabbing it then swinging it down my arm. A chalky dust imprinted on my clothes but i didn't care. I had a back-pack which ment I could have food, water, matches even shelter, I could have –or not have- anything! I was now sprinting back to my podemem towards the rocky terrane.

I leaped over my starting circle when a spear drove past my hips dodging them by half a dozen centimetres. My mooth let out a terrified squel as I glanced behind me to see the Distrcit 4 girl. She was holding 5 spears which were each coated in thick blood. She too was bloody her sshoes and hand dripped the red liquid and splats dotted her face. Her eyes shined a pale green, I could see all the hate and death that ravished her soul. She feed on the pain of others. I felt she must have had some bad experience, no one could be so evil on their own accord could they? She was standing strong and threw another spear towards the 7 boy. It lodged in his lower back making him fall to his knees. She then threw another and it effortlessly embodied itself in the boy's brain. I took that chance to run. I was reaching a cluster of boulders just when one of the girl's deathly instruments of torture/spear slid through the air. I managed to tumble into a jump causing the weapon to miss slicing my bottom leg off.

Before the vicious killer could aim for me again I then hurtled behind boulders. After a minute I glanced up over the top of the eocks. I was far and hidden enough to not get damaged but could still see the bloody wasteland before me. The Distcrict 4 girl had left me and wass the other side of the clearing stabbing a limp 12 year old who had long died already. The dead boy was covered in blood and bits of him had spilled out across the dusty ground. The 4 girl seemed to _enjoy_ it though, her sour lips had spun into a psycho, malicious smile as she hurtled her spear into the boy again. The rest of the Careers were too killing, in each ones _happy _way but none seemed to take such pleasure from it. Bodies were sprawled on the floor thick in served body parts and they oozed scarlett, thick liquid. Blood bubbled from wounds and flooded from open glazed eyes like tears, the deads' ears and noses also bled but each ones mouth was alive as the foul blood sprinked from their open mouth disgustingly. I could no longer bere all the blood and death staring aty me. I remember turning and sprinting away. Away from the Bloodbath. Away from the Death. Away from the insanity.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you did! :P Rate and review please. Wether you have read my other story Alone before Death or just this one, and you're a fan or as newbie. My exams are finished :D have a holiday :D and my birthday is soon so WHOOP WHOOP! So as a present I am going to update more often and give you another story (This one!). Sadly I have to help the younger kids at their camp in a couple weeks- because of my good survial/achery- so updates may slow. But will pick up again!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2I Next Heard Their Screams

**My Final Cannon.- I Next Heard Their Screams  
**

* * *

**2**

I continued weaving through the clustered rocks even when the sound of death had long left my hearing. I would hear the trample of stone knocking down and would hid terrified the 4 girl and her gang of Careers would impale me or rocks would fall from their places and crush my bones like I was merely air. It never happened though. No Careers, no death hurtling boulders, no freakish mutations. My feet felt like they were worn to stubs and had been bleeding. They hadn't of course, but I still decided to check my new peach back-pack. I leant back against a chalky boulder and shrunk to my knees. The zip wasn't stiff and glided open like water. Inside the bag there was; 2 packets of dried fruit and nuts, a can of lemon mushroom stew, a half litre bottle full with water, matches and a coil of tough woven string. I supposed it wasn't too bad. I remember wanting a sleeping bag or sheet but I couldn't see how my supplies had even fitted inside. I carefully sipped the water and opened a packet of dried fruit, which I nibbled cautiously. The rest of my supplies I placed back away. Then managed to stumble into a walk again.

It must have only been a couple of hours since I had checked my supplies. But the sun had slowly lowered to the horizon, even during the night I remember it just stayed hovering on the horizon heating up the earth. I settled in-between two large rocks. I can't say it was comfortable but I was hidden and shaded. My leather plimsolls were grimed in so much sweat they had moulded on the my feet. My black vest-shirt and plastic jacket were also sticky and now were coated in splodges of dust and yellow dirty chalk. I closed my eyes. Tired from all the death, and my situation. I just wanted to be home in the straw stuffed bed cuddled up. I stared up at the pink sky until my eyes stung. Warmed by the heated ground and my own temperature my eyes drooped closed. And i was soon obliviously asleep.

I was woken briskly by the sound of an argument. The voices I heard were unknown (at the time) to me. My eyes were quickly open and I managed to curl myself up unnoticeably. The voices came from above the two rocks which I was sleeping. I remembered some sort of path above the rocks which the tributes must have been on.

"I don't care if your bloody feet have dropped off! We aren't stopping until we kill atleast 2 more of those tribute rats!" shouted a rough male voice loudly.

"We have already killed 8! And I'm too tired!" moaned a squeaky voice.

"You two better shut up or I will throw this spear at your disgusting puny heads, got it?" screamed the District 4 girl angrily. "We are finding 1 more tribute and their allies, before we stop, okay? And if you're tired you can go now and I will bloody kill you!" she snapped. The other tributes muttered something and continued. All that time my breath was held tightly and once they had passed I let out a wind storm of air from my lungs. Half was from relief of my life, the other half from the scorching heat. I glanced up at the sky again, which had turned into a dark fuchsia I think that meant it was late as the turn was only a bubble on the horizon. The sun never vanished in that Arena it just ever loomed above in the sky. I did manage to notice a trail of smoke which had been let off from a fire drift up into the sky. From the triumphant cheers from the Career pack, they must have noticed too. They sprinted faster than I ever could towards the fire which was only maybe 200 meters away. My life could have been described by that scenario; I manage to get a break and chance, but it is immediately crushed by that stupid tribute was only 200 metres away. Instead I snuggled up trying to hide myself more. I hear two screams from the close distance. First a female was shouting about mercy, and then a male voice insulted the Careers. Two cannons went off which i added to the 8 killed already. 10 dead, 12 left including me.

I sighed quietly and half flopped back a safe, hidden amount. Suddenly a blurring noise filled my ears and I tried to cover them. I then recognized it as Panem's national anthem. I managed to find a big enough crack in the rocks to view the sky. First the 3 male flashed up - I know all the Careers had survived as they had only camped a few hundred metres away- so the slideshow skipped to the district female and male (both had pointy ears and clever, serious faces). Next was the district 6 male Amir my district partner, I hardly knew him and but he was from home and my only relatable source of life. Next the 7 girl (shame she looked reasonably strong), both 8s, 9 female who had tasselled black hair and scared wide eyes. The 11 and 12 males were also dead. I didn't feel sad, neither happy, I more felt nothing. Nothing for any of the dead tributes, even Amir was reduced to making my feeling nothing. I was 10 steps closer to home, only 13 to die I thought. My stomach had reduced to an empty pit (even though I was sure no hunger was near) as I scratched my head back against the dusty rocks. I closed my now painful eyes as a welcome darkness surrounded me; sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. And please review, favourite, etc! But REVIEW please! Thanks and I'll try to update soon :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth Was A Lie

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley I do NOT own the Hunger Games :( i wish I was a genuis and dis though. the characters and plot is mine though (apoart from the Hungetr Games bit...which is bascily all of it :( ) This disclaimer is also for the other two chapters written before...**

* * *

**My Final Cannon. The Truth Was A Lie; They Owned Me.  
**

**3**

I was woken by a cluster of loud footsteps accompanying shouts above me. Startled I flicked my eyes open and saw the Careers meacinginly crossing over my 'boulder shelter'. They were arguing-again-, this time though it was about who carried one of their many back-packs. I silently hugged my own pack protectively. You could have thought it was my life resource; which it now was. I waited another 10 minutes maybe until moving. I wasn't taking any chances with the Careers' or that 4 demon. I gathered up my supplies; 1 and a bit packets of dried fruit, the can was still intact, I too had drank little water the day before. The matches and string too were whole; I supposed I was doing quite well. I had food, water and my life; which was more than others. I nibbled a handful of dried currants and peaches before placing them back away. Next I remember destroying my temporary hide-out and throwing my peachy back-pack over both shoulders. My feet didn't want to move. If I could I wouldn't have stayed planted to the warm ground. But I couldn't, so I drove me feet forwards. One then the other I repeated emerged in concentration. I soon found myself in a steady jog. I was heading the opposite direction to 4 and her murderous gang. No where I knew, no where safe, but somewhere.

I had been jogging for an hour then. My feet were crumpling in pain which had turned them into numb slabs of flesh. My face and body was dripping with musky sweat. My body felt drenched, roasting itself in the artificial heat. _**Boom!**_ Another death my brain recalled. I wondered who it might have been. The Careers'? No, they usally died later; day 4 or 5 at the earliest, that day however was only 2. I sighed and glanced at the sky. It glared at bright pale yellow, clouds were forming luckily. Unfortunate the clouds shone a scarlet hue, as thick and disgusting as blood. My stomach lurched uncontroably. I couldn't vomit, I told myself, and vomit and you'll lose all your food. Vomit and you die. I pressed on, legs to numb and weak to resist.

Another cannon blared three hours later. Though I only half recognized it, my mind was engrossed in thoughts and quires. Soon after that cannon however, my thoughts turned dark as death and blood swept through my brain. Transforming whatever little calming ideas I owned, into monstrous mutations, or hideous deaths'. I scanned the sky again; the clouds were blotting the sky miles stretch. They trapped the blazing heat inside the arena still. Though managing to block out light from the sun, seeming to magnify the heat. Blood boiled inside my head and heart, I could feel it. Blood cells clumping together furnicing heat through my organs. My legs collapsed from underneath me, and I tumbled down to the floor. I simply lay against three boulders. Rocks stabbed me in the back, sand blowing into my fuzzy eyes and gasping mouth. I still simply lay. If I must have died then this is how I chose to. Boiling innards, lying through torture, dying as part of the Capitols' games.

"No, they don't own me." I muttered to myself. I wasn't stupid, only speaking loud enough for me to hear and understand. No cameras even with-in the Capitols reach could have heard me, so I thought. I also knew (to be truthful we all knew, all in Panem knew they controlled us) the Capitol _did_ control me. I _was_ just a tribute, in _their_ Games, dying for _their_ entertainment. That is what gave me the strength to drag my body underneath an opening between the three boulders surrounding me. Rocks scrapped skin off my bare sunburnt shoulders and arms. Stones staked my back uncomfortably. But I was surviving, I _had_ to. The national anthem blared inside my ears, too tired to complain or even think a sinful thought. Instead I crawled my had up so I leant enabling me to see the sky. Two cannons had screeched that day, first the 2 Career boy's face shone. His photo was him standing tall and unmerciful, posing with a gold encrusted sword; a snigger weaved against his lips. I thought he would have lasted, he was strong, killed brutally, and emotionless: a Career. But he was dead. He must have had family, friends, and his entire district cheering him on to his death. Next the 12 female's face also flashed. Nothing new, 12 always died soon. Under nourished, under health, under life's survival order. I then collapsed back in my death crack, i was to die here I thought. Too tired to move, survive. It was a struggle to continue breathing, but I managed helplessly. I knew I couldn't fall asleep at my own accord tonight. I was right. Burning limbs collapsed under a pile of earth was me. I was now a pile of flesh, worthless. I was a pile of worthless flesh which had passed out.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit short. Have to help with the little kids' camp for a week starting Sunday, so wanted to finish a chapter. Might be rushed since I did it in 1 hour and it's 00.45 her in England! Hope you enjoyed anyway! if you have any questions or advice or even just a talk PM me please!**

**See that pretty button below? yeah, the one saying _Review_ isn't it nice? Go on press it dare ya! ;) Read, review and decide whether you like it or not. The choice is yours... XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Shadows Of Blood

**Next chapter up, two in two days! Aren't you guys spoilt ;) Return the favour by reviewing? Thanks to all who have reviewed, favourited, alert-ed even read! Hope you enjoy it...  
**

* * *

**My Final Cannon. Shadows Of Blood  
**

**4**

I remained passed out for half of the next day. I woke up a head ache brewing in my head. I imagined this is what a hangover must have been, but considering I had never had a hangover I didn't know. When I was 12 I had a few sips of District 6 wine before feeling wheezy, that day I remember promising never to touch alcohol at all. Not that I can anymore. The rest of the day drifted by, like a sliver of water drifting through the vast ocean. I remained wedged under the 3 rocks with stones scratching my skin and heat radiating down onto me. Myb head was heavy and felt as though it was not attached to my weak body. Blood literally boiled in inside of me searing my veins into a shrew sensation. My limbs were weak and easily breakable, the skin covering them had turned at ghastly yellow.

I dozed off again soon. My only dreams filled with blood, death and eerie stretching shadows. Shadows of hands reached for me. Their nails ripped my skin open effortlessly revealing blood. The creatures marvelled at my blood and we soon tearing at me as I screamed through them. Reduced to a body of blood and weary skin. Spiders leapt at me from under rocks as I approached a small body of a boy. I looked cautiously at him.

"Help me please. Help. Please, help." whispered the 12 year old. He was talking to himself more than me, murmuring softly thoughts of his death to himself. I carefully approached him, forgetting my blood indulguded state.

"Um, are-are you okay? I can help you, if you w-would like?" I whispered quietly, never a master of words. The boy was suddenly silent as I stood over him. I bent down peacefully and flipped his body to face me. That's when i screamed. The boy's eyes were spilling spiders from them. Millions grappled down his face, making his eyes nothing a pool of arachnid. His lips and ears too were flooding spiders from them. Soon the creatures covered his body. I desperately tried lifting the young boy, dragging him a few steps. Suddenly the spiders decentergrated him, as they became him. Arachnids carried him flesh off him, releasing my grasp as he fell flat to the ground. His bones shattered and spilled into the pile of spiders like shards of ice. I ran again. Away from the boy, away from his nightmarish body.

I suddenly woke up my scream muffled. Urgently sitting up me wacked my head against a thick rock. Automatically my hand scratched the area hit uncomfortably. The sun was now lowering with-in the sky. Since I had earlier learnt it never set, I decided it must have been early evening. My stomach lurched uncomfortably, as I realized no food had passed my dry lips. I jumped down half of the last of my water; soon I would need more my water supply could only last another day. Nibbling on the last of a packet of dried food, I leant back staring at the sky. As I finished my fake meal, the national anthem blared into the arena again. As I suspected the list of dead children followed; only the 10 boy's face stared down at me. It resembled a bull, his face bulky with muscle. Whoever (whatever) killed him must have come back injured from his death. Too tired to sleep I simply lay until my eyes fluttered shut again.

"Another day in the Hunger Games for me. Can't hold me enthusasuim." I yawned to myself, expecting someone to laugh. I opened my eyes' remembering i had no one to laugh, only me. I had to start moving again that day. I must have been starting to bore the Capitol audience simply sleeping on the verge of dying. Much too peaceful of a death for them. I felt a bit better, and that meant I had to move. Even if I was throwing up and bleeding from my heart, I had to do something that day. Throwing my peachy pack on my back, I struck a match and burnt the leftover food packet. "No evidence, keep moving. Remain silent. No allies." I repeated in my head, accompanying the rules I had set myself to survive. But no matter how many rules I had set myself; I couldn't survive. I wouldn't survive. I didn't survive.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't oh well. Review, PM, favourite, alert or just leave it! Your choice but I would preffer the first 4 ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Either Prediator or Prey?

**My Final Cannon. 5 Either Prediator Or Prey?**

**5**

The next day I decided to head back to the Cornucopia. My supplies were running so low they were almost lethal. And I knew I couldn't survive much longer with only three quarters of a packet of fruit. I set off walking early, of course I didn't know the time; you never could in that arena. But the sun was still low in the fuchsia sky. A humid rotten scent hung lazily in the air, and I remember watching the rays of sharp light cutting through the peaceful humidity. I kept my footsteps quiet and quick, if another tribute was around –especially the Careers'- I needed time. The ground was full of rocks and chalky dust that amplified the heat around me. I continued trekking, for at least another two hours before my breathing was soon fast paced, my throat clogged with dust and heat. I slowly slumped to the ground, I didn't care if I died I just needed to get out of that arena. I gulped my water thirstily until there was none left and I sighed. How could I have been so, selfish, stupid, idiotic, uncaringly little brat? I mentally cursed myself. I forced myself up and put one foot in front of the other, then the other. I continued my ritual until I saw dried blood stain the ground. I looked up the sky was now darker again. I must have blanked out the world, I pressured. The cornucopia would only be 400 maybe 500 metres away. I ran back another hundred or so. I slide between two rocks the sheltered me from any mutations or tribute. My legs now throbbed while my eyes hung begging for sleep. As soon as I closed them I drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next day I was woken by an unmasked shuffling. I was about to shout for them to shut up. But before I could my instincts set in and I automatily clamped a hand over my mouth. I quietly slide out, dragging my backpack along with me. My eyes scan the area in front of me, which is empty until a massive boulder blocked my view. I quickly scurried out keeping close to the ground. Next I peeked out behind the boulder only to be met with more rocks blocking views. Before I continued scurrying like this from rock to rock. Until the Cornucopia came to view with a tribute scavenging through. I sighed quietly at my find. Weapon less I couldn't kill him, yet. I saw a couple of daggers close on the outskirts of the Cornucopia. The tribute soon left back to a set of rocks to my right. I had to be quick for the kill. If I wasn't quick, if I thought about it I would only back out. I sprinted only grabbing the knives –I could get the rest of the supplies later-. I then ran to where the tribute has disappeared. As I approached I slowed my steps masking them to silent. She then came into view, ginger fiery plaits, around my height and age too, but most crucially she weakly held an axe unprofessionally. I hid behind a rock which empties out into a large clearing my prey is in. Her back was turned and I decided to take my opportunity. Sprinting up to the girl, I spear tackled her to the ground. We rolled pathetically until I pinned her on the ground with my knees and elbows. She spat in my face but I decided to ignore it. I grab one of my two daggers quickly. The girl's eyes flared as she saw it and searched for her weapon. It laid metres away from her grasp. She begging grappled at the ground trying to reach it but my hold was reasonably strong. Next I could see a mixture of fear, anger, and pity flash of the girls face. I too began thinking about what I was doing. "No, I can't think about it." I scolded myself. This was the _Hunger Game; _you had to be prey or the predator. The girl manically tried to escape my grasp. She managed to get one puny arm out and punched me right in my jaw, as I was distracted in thought. Anger fumed inside of me and I punched her back on her forehead. My grip was loosened and the tribute pounced on me. I threw her back off as we threw punches, kicks, and head buts anywhere.

"You little bitch! Nobody likes you, you're just a maggot!" screamed the girl. They didn't affect me though. I had heard it all before by my tormentors or 'school friends'. My prey had grabbed her axe and was waving it pathetically trying to hit me. Bubbling with disgust and anger I kicked the girl's shins making her fall. She wasn't worthy. She was just a tormentor, one that screamed names at me threw me against my locker, stole my books. They were all just like her, why should I have let her go? Why should I have taken their crap? Full of hatred I then slammed my dagger down, it pierced inside her stomach. The girl screamed in pain, but I blanked it out. "Can't even kill me properly? You are suck a fucking disgrace!" she taughted. She was about to mock me again, until I smirked at her. And brought my remaining dagger down. The metal slashing through the girl's flesh and effortlessly ripping her heart. _**Boom!**_

My first kill. I was now unstoppable. I could take on the maggots. I had just murdered a girl. A girl with family, friends, a life. I didn't even know her name! I had taken away her life so effortlessly. She would now never get married, have children. All the memories and happiness she would have enjoyed I had taken away. I was now nothing but a cold hearted murderer.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed and sorry it took so long to update! I am going away on Sunday to France, so don't expect updates! But I will try and write another few chapters. Review because I won't update until I get another (hmm) 5 reviews. Also on my other story if any of you have read it, I might stop it. Because does anybody read it or care? I have NO reviews for either of my storys and it's really sad :( **

**Sorry for the rant but review, alert even PM. Or else the storys get it! Don't make me sad, because honestly it does bloody get on my nerves.  
**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 The Perfect Killer

**This chapter is quite short, and not much happens. But don't worry it's all plot, alot more excitment in the next chapter! I know I said reviews, but hey why not? You guys deserve it ;) hope you enjoy!  
**

**p.s. Review, alert, favourite, etc. Even send flames, I don't care (but try make it constructive)  
**

* * *

**My Final Cannon. The Perfect Killer.  
**

**6**

I shook as I collected supplies from the Cornucopia. I searched left over backpacks, shoving; food, water, a first-aid kit and a sleeping bag inside a green bag. I stuffed a packet of beef-jerky down my throat and gulped some left over water I couldn't fit in my pack. As I searched a large jacket lay underneath a heavy sword. I dragged the sword off and ripped the jacket from underneath. The hood was torn off, but I slide it on graciously. Next I sought after weapons. I saw swords, bows, a few spears, maces lying around. Most of the weapons I saw the day my torment -in the arena- started, had been collected by the Careers'. I still managed to find a set of 3 daggers and stabbed them threw my belt.

Before scuttling back behind the rocks and the dead girl, my dead victim. I threw up then, replaying the brutal way I _murdered _her. I soon set off into a fast paced walk. But that wasn't enough. The girl was still in a hauntingly small distance. I need to escape her. Escape the death and destruction I had created. I was now playing along with the Capitol's game. I was now another one of their simple killers. I immediately hurried into a jog, which turned briskly into a paced run. She was still near, her abuse whispering in my ear. My pace quickened, and I couldn't slow. If I slowed down I would be close the nightmares real. I soon realized it didn't matter how fast I ran. How far away I managed to accomplish. I was _still_ a killer, I could never undo that. I would forever be a murderer. Forever tormented in my dreams. It wouldn't matter if I won those Hunger Games, or if I supplied the earth with the kindest deeds; I could never be forgiven.

At the point I realized this; I had ran for 2 hours. Cold sweat covered my body and I slumped down against a boulder. The temperature had plunged accompanying the sun (which loomed on the horizon). I snuggled into what I presumed to be a blind spot. My limbs, mind and hear were all numb. I pulled the sleeping bag out wrapping it around me into a cocoon. My pack was dumped at the bottom of my sleeping bag, rubbing against my toes. The Capitol seal appeared above me but I had already lost interest of who had been murdered that day. Covering my eyes weakly I shuffled completely inside my bag woefully. I then drifted into the cold state between slumber and conciseness. My dreams filled with blood, dripping down from walls, rocks and bodies. Knives glinted, death loomed, the air filled with screams.

I awoke before the sun had started rising. Dawn would only be in half an hour, so I decided to move. Half because of the need to move, half because of the taunting feeling inside of me. I packed the supplies and started to move. My teeth automatically began to gnaw cutting my tongue. I soon tasted metallic blood, which made me want to scream. I had had enough blood, I could take no more. Muffling a scream inside my head, brewed a head ache which I ignored. Tugging out a packet of nuts I chucked inside my bleeding mouth.

I carried on, accepting no stops. Until a fanged beast, I think it was a snake –as I remember the dangerous animal station, during my training. But I didn't remember what type, dirty yellow, neon green and dust filled brown stripes. I considered just passing, until it posed it's 2 inch fangs ready for attack. Venom spat at my leg as it leaps trying to scratch. I was paralyzed with fear, this was nothing ordinary. This beast was too perfect for killing, venom filled and deadly; this beast was a mutation.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and R&R. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7 Never A Winner

**Here's the next chapter, two in one day you are lucky! As you will know if you follow me or this story; I don't pdate quickly so this is an added miracle! YEY! Hope you enjoy and I've just noticed how short my chapters are ("hmmm"). Still hope you enjoy, and REVIEW, ALERT, FAVOURITE, FLAMES, PMS!  
**

**IMPORTANT: *****I'M NOT SURE WHEN TO FINISH THIS STORY SO ADVICE WOULD BE VERY WELCOME!*******

**BUT THEIR IS A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT ABOUT WHAT STORY/IES TO START NEXT.***** **

**still important: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE (IT MEANS ALOT). THE CHOICES ARE; 1. A CAREER'S POINT OF VIEW OF HIS/HER GAMES. 2. JOHANANA'S GAMES (need I explain more about that one?) 3. A VIEW OF A GIRL WHO WAS ABUSED AND IS SUICIDAL/ THINKS HER DEATH IS FOR THE BEST. BUT WILL FIGHT AND FIND LIFE? (very depressing and emotionful, probaly) 4. (and to lighten the mood) CATOxKATNISS HIGHSCHOOL FANFIC! (to show i'm not just a depressing serouis weirdo, rather than a can-write-depressing, crazy weirdo :D) (I will probs do the deprssing girl one, and highschool. But VOTE)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, only the plot. And this is for the rest of the story too (esp. before). I forget...  
**

* * *

**My Final Cannon. Never A Winner.  
**

**7**

I tried jumping over this unnatural terror. It spun, accompanying me midair, clawing onto my leg. Terrified I lashed out at the mutation. My knife –I already had in hand- tore the beast completely through the middle. Its guts sprawled out on the floor. I sighed glad to kill the beast snake. Fortune had long abandoned me though. As to my new found horror the snake twisted (as if overcome by spasms) until each piece of its body was wound in a knot. Next it seemly undrew its self, timidly, only to reveal two snakes. Each venomness, each a mutation.

I realized at that time this was the point. The point of mutts and the Hunger Games. You weren't meant to _win_. Even if they crowned you victor, you were never a winner. Dreams were destroyed replaced by horrid nightmares tormenting you of those you killed. Or sold to Capitol men or women for sex, as many gorgeous 1 and 4 victors were. Even if you weren't sold or tormented, you would be alone. Everybody knew victors' family and friends were no more. Of course they were realised as _accidents_ but in reality nobody believed such lies.

You never won; some may even say you might have been lucky to die at the hands of another in the Games. Escaping the Capitol's punishments. I never believed them though. How could you be _lucky_ to be set as prey into the Games? As soon as you were reaped I took it as death. Death physically, mentally and to your remembrance. You would be just another part of their Hunger Games. The blood thirsty, loathsome, "entertaining" Hunger Games. You would, could, _never_ win.

I ran screaming then. Away from those grostestic snakes. Only to run into a thin clearing at the opposite side to me was something reassembling a body. I braced my dagger ready to fight if only to be killed. My slow, silent footsteps were loudend by the rough, hard packed earth. I soon noticed the body was a boy's. He was tall, broad and look heavily weaponed and trained; a Career. He was also injured on the verge of death. Suddenly the boy rolled over, on the ground, to face me. I screamed automatically at the disgusting sight of him. At least over 50 of the snakes surrounded him, they were small but each had a pair of fangs buried inside of him. He was lashing out at them, knives, axes even a sword he had was failing at the creatures. Some managed to kill a few mutts while other just multiplied in front of me, just to attack the boy again. I noticed his head then, District 1 boy I realized. His blond curls swept behind his head layered with sweat and highlighted with snakes. 1's eyes stared deep into me, a pleading for help or to kill.

Suddenly our connection was broken as the snakes buried in to his face. They slid down his mouth and throat to rip out his neck, before tearing in to his windpipe. They infected his eyes and they burst brightly as the mutts inhabited their holes. Blood leaked through his nose spilling over his cheek bones. Blood leaked through his mouth spraying blood on to the ground and his chin. Meanwhile the boy's eyes and ears were rivers of crimson. They leaked warm, sticky blood onto the ground, his –now scrappy with lack of flesh- body and the blood thirsty snake mutations. He was not yet dead though. How could these beasts have allowed him such pain and no death? But the beasts couldn't control themselves; they were only killing machines of the Capitol. Our "protectors" that slaughter us sparing no mercy; the Capitol.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Quite gory, but I like gore. *evil laugh* And you know the drill REVIEW ETC. Thanks  
**


	8. Chapter 8 A Show of my Death

**This chapter is quite short and nothing really happens. Also it's not one of the best written and if you're thinking well might as well not read it do! The tensoin from the other chapter is unbearable so you must read unless you want to be tense crazed ;D Still hope you enjoy and PLEASE! review it's not hard if you do I will vist your storys and review them (yey! bribary). Enjoy!  
p.s. I might end this story soon and have begun thin king of a very sad but thrilling ending pm me thoughts or it will end sooner then you would like *evil laugh*  
**

**important: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE OF A VOTE TO SEE WHICH STORY/IES I SHOULD WRITE NEXT! **

**PLEASE VOTE SOON SO THEN THE NEXT STORY WILL BE UP! PLEASE IT MEANS A LOT SO DON'T BE MEAN AND VOTE!  
**

* * *

**My Final Cannon. A Show of my Death.  
**

**8**

In the time I was stood, open mouthed -maybe 30 or so seconds- the boy's body was reduced to bones fraying little flesh, coated in thick, warm crimson layer of blood. Next the snakes turned to me, I screamed as if that could ward the mutts away. A loud hissing filled my ears; a wave of desolated images flooded my brain and soul. I could now smell their scent; the decay of flesh and life. The hissing united as it overpowered me, from my senses.

They quickly returned though (luckily). I turned and sprinted away, scooping up 1's backpack. I shook the pack sending a few lost snakes to the ground. I knew my defence was now weak. I couldn't hide –my main source of safety- from my predator and my running was mediocre at the best of times. I soon grew tired after a few hundred metres, but the snakes continued to linger behind me.

I had to escape or create a show. That's what the Gamemakers wanted and pursued. And unless I gave them one, they would make a show of my death. I had no ideas, all my instincts said was run so I decided to follow them. I zigzagged throughout rocks and scrubs. Sometimes managing a brief sly smile, before plundering recklessly on. I sent rock flying; dust circled my feet as it floated by obscuring my vision. I felt the snakes' venom spit on my ankle as they moved in for my death. I wanted so badly to scream but couldn't between a mixture of breathlessness and anxiety. My scream caught in my throat unable to unlatch its self. I was an Avox my voice unusable and my mind broken. Hissing engulfed all my senses, like a typhoon encasing me in chaos.

I imagined family watching my clear torment in District 6- somewhere seemingly millions of miles away then, some other life that I had no connection to but to watch. My mother begging held aground (and to sanity) by my brother, Orion. Him praying quietly for my safety, face lacking any emotion. My farther taking a large gulp from his whiskey, trying to bury his grief in a world of uncosisnous.

My feet then slipped on the chalky ground-from my lack of concentration- sending me crashing to its dusty surface. I spluttered curses, prays, goodbyes loudly as my face collided, ensuring my death. I waited the brief seconds; it took for the snakes to maul the skin off me. Only they didn't lunge at me or even approach. I raised my head curiously. And before me a clumped pile of hissing neon mutts lay motionless. I gained my feet expecting the Gamemakers to bring them crashing down on me; a wave of death. Only nothing happened, no wave and my death were not in motion. I paused questing the Gamemakers lack of motives to kill me. When the snake mutts slowly receded back. They resembled a long rope the pile dragging away. I quietly only took this as good and set off once more in a paced jog. Lucky for my life to be saved that horrid fate. But only to face another.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was a bit short but please review I only have 0.625 of a review for a chapter :( (What would we do without a calculator on our computer ;) ) but still I'll cry :'( so REVIEW, FAVOURITE, ALERT, PM! thanks!  
**


End file.
